


Vómito verbal

by salviohexia



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salviohexia/pseuds/salviohexia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de un arduo día de trabajo, Bast le pide a Reshi un simple favor, pero como éste es endemoniadamente testarudo, Bast sabe que tiene que usar sus mejores argumentos para convencerlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vómito verbal

─Estoy muy cansado, Reshi ─se quejaba Bast una vez que había terminado de limpiar la barra y las mesas, aparte de reacomodar las mismas.

─Eso es normal, Bast ─aseguró Kvothe, el pelirrojo regresaba de lavar y guardar platos, jarras, copas y demás cubiertos─. Normal cuando uno trabaja en verdad, supongo es la primera vez que te pasa.

Bast le hizo una cara y luego Kvothe lo vio caminar lentamente hacia las escaleras. El posadero decidió primero apagar todas las luces de su estancia principal antes de subir a su cuarto a descansar. Por la falta de luz casi se tropieza con Bast que se había tirado en los primeros escalones.

─Bast, por Tehlu, ¿qué demonios haces ahí? ─preguntó Kvothe, retrocediendo, cuidando de no pisar a Bast.

─No puedo ni caminar, Reshi ─respondió patéticamente─. Cárgame ─pidió Bast, utilizando parte de sus últimas fuerzas para tratar de levantar los brazos.

─No te voy a cargar, me es más fácil traerte una almohada y una cobija y que te quedes ahí ─aseguró Kvothe.

Haciendo un notable puchero, Bast bajó los brazos.

─De acuerdo, si no vas a cargarme bien podrías darme un masaje de pies.

─Sabes, te he entrenado lo suficiente para que puedas distinguir lo que es y no venenoso de comer y beber.

─En serio, Reshi, dame un masaje ─Kvothe no estaba tan agotado como para no notar que en un segundo, el rostro de Bast pasó de denotar cansancio a expresar algo de picardía─. Quisiera sentir los dedos de Kvothe el Arcano trabajando en mis pies.

─Bast…

─Me gustaría sentirme especial sabiendo que Kvothe el Seis Cuerdas utilizó sus talentosos dedos para ayudarme con tan humilde problema.

─Bast…

─Me gustaría decirle a Felurian que «su» Kvothe me trató mucho mejor que a ella…

─¿Qué? ─Kvothe, siendo un Edena Ruh era un experto actor, era perfecto a la hora de expresar sus emociones con gestos y ademanes adecuados, mas ahora le fue inevitable alzar ambas cejas y abrir los ojos de lo sorprendido que había quedado.

Olvidando su acto por completo, Bast se puso de pie en un brinco, subiendo hasta el tercer peldaño en un inútil intento de que Kvothe no viera su intenso sonrojo. Kvothe nunca había visto así a su usualmente jovial aprendiz: sonrojado y con ojos tan abiertos por el miedo, que podían o no estar a punto de volverse completamente azules.

─Ya Bast, cálmate ─pidió al castaño.

Kvothe subió hasta el cuarto peldaño, cariñosamente le revolvió el cabello a su alumno.

─Buenas noches, Bast ─le dijo, subiendo unos cuantos escalones más.

─Buenas noches, Reshi.

Antes de llegar al final de las escaleras, el posadero dio media vuelta para ver a Bast, seguía en el mismo tercer peldaño mirando hacia el suelo, con los puños y ojos apretados.

─Bast ─lo llamó con voz suave.

Bast volteó a verlo, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

─¿Sí, Reshi?

─Otro día, que no estés tan cansado, prometo tratarte  _mucho mejor_  que a Felurian.


End file.
